Mine Yours
by Resacon1990
Summary: "Z-Zoro…?" But there was no reply, just the body in his arms shaking uncontrollably as he sunk to the ground, clutching the swordsman to his chest. ZoSan. Thriller Bark.


**Yay! This is my first ever One Piece fic! Well, actually it's the first I've ever posted. My first is actually bloody atrocious, but I might post it up after some fine tuning. But this is my first real one? Whatever!**

**It's at Thriller Park, you know the whole ZoSan hint moment at the end of Kuma's attacking thingy majigy! Basically it's just an extension of what happened after Zoro's intense "NOTHING HAPPENED!" saying. In a ZoSan way. Yep.  
**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up to the cheers of the crew had been a welcome, a true welcome considering all the shit they'd gone through, and Sanji allowed himself a moment to just enjoy it.

But the missing bellow of Zoro's laugh made his eyes snap open and the memories, the _fresh _memories come pouring in and within seconds he was on his feet glancing around. He ignored the confused looks sent his way, the call of his name, everything as he looked for the familiar mop of green hair. The one person who'd wanted to sacrifice some much for Luffy, only Luffy. The one person who'd refused to allow him to do the same, to take his own place.

"Zoro…" the name came out rough, as if it'd been dragged over the sandpaper that his throat felt like before tumbling out. He cringed but pushed the thought to the back of his mind, determination to find the useless swordsman taking over as he turned around and jogged in the opposite direction of his worried crew, looking, searching for something that would point out where the marimo was.

His heart stopped when he saw the three discarded swords on the ground, not neatly placed side by side, but seeming to have been thrown down. He took a brief moment to look at them, his eyes stinging with what he refused to admit to be tears, and after crouching down to trail his fingers over the hilts, a new wave of determination fueled him and he was moving again. In the distance he could hear footsteps thundering after him, but he ignored them like everything else as he pushed forward, eyes flickering over every object just to _try _find this moron he so desperately hoped was okay.

It took a long time, more time than he hoped, until he began to slow down, seeing a figure standing amongst some of the rubble. He froze on the spot, looking over and wishing it was Zoro. When he noticed the green hair, the broad shoulders and general body of the man, he let out a loud sigh of relief before his hands found his pockets and he was casually walking over, trying to not let his desperation show.

"What do you think you're doing?" he called out, trying to sound indifferent. He frowned through when he got no response. "Oi! Where'd that shichibukai go?"

There was once agin no response, not a single one, and Sanji finally raised his eyes to look at the swordsman, ready to yell and scream if necessary. Only to freeze when he saw just how… how _red _the other guy was. He took a long, long look at him, eyes washing over the way torrents upon torrents of blood pooled down the swordsman's face and body, how he just seemed to be barely standing, wrestling with some unimaginable pain. He took a hesitant step forward, captured in mind by the sight in front of him. It was both horrifying and fascinating…

"What in the hell is with all that blood!" his voice cut through the air like a whip as he stumbled forward even more, eyes bugging out as he tried to get Zoro's attention, get him to do something. Just answer him! But once again there was no response and Sanji's blood ran cold with a stunned realization.

"Oi… are you still alive?" he whispered, reaching out and touching Zoro's shoulder, expecting some sort of flinch, but all he got was a hand covered in blood. "Where is that guy?"

The sound of small grunts of effort made Sanji sigh in relief, knowing the guy was alive and he stepped forward again, looking him over before closing his eyes tightly. The sight of Zoro was horrifying, scarring, and he couldn't even begin to imagine what must have happened to have him in this state.

"What happened here?" It sounded as if he was begging, not even opening his eyes to ask the question.

"A-Absolutely… nothing…"

Sanji's eyes were open wide, his breath hitching in his throat as the voice talked, sounding scratched, destroyed, practically nothing but a horror filled whisper. He glanced up into Zoro's face, seeing how much it must have hurt him to say even those two words, and without even thinking he moved forward, one step, two-step and then suddenly he was glad as a mass of Zoro collapsed, right into his waiting arms.

"Z-Zoro…?" But there was no reply, just the body in his arms shaking uncontrollably as he sunk to the ground, clutching the swordsman to his chest. he didn't care about the blood, the blood that was soaking his suit and into his skin. He didn't care about the blood smearing over his face as he placed his cheek on Zoro's shoulder.

Hell, he didn't even care about the tears beginning to escape and streak down his face as he held onto his marimo for dear life, _his _marimo. He tried saying his name again, but nothing came out except a choked gasp and his arms tightened around the limp body. It took a while, but he managed to pull back too look over the man in his arms.

More tears appeared as he saw the blood smeared face, the limp arms hanging by his sides, the torn clothing and ruffled hair, the scratches and bruises that rivaled his own while also managing to bled at uncontrollable rates, the sightless eyes that Sanji swore were ones that dead men had. His breath hitched, his heart stopped, his body stilled.

_No!_

"_Zoro!_" he practically screamed, shaking the man madly and wishing, hoping, painfully needing those eyes to move. And by god was he thankful when they flicked up to meet his own for a brief moment before they began to close, slipping slowly shut as Sanji felt panic begin to build up in him. He tore his eyes away, looking desperately for someone to help, and he was surprised to see almost the whole crew sprinting towards them, still far away but close enough that Sanji could hold the hope they'd be okay, Zoro would be okay.

"S-Stupid… shit-ty… co-cook…"

Tears were wild now, and Sanji wanted to scream as the words reached his ears and he felt the swordsman smile against his chest. Not caring about the others being only moments away, he buried his head into Zoro's shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably, rocking them both backwards and forwards, desperate for the man to speak one last time.

"Idiot marimo… _my _idiot marimo…" he managed to choke out and what sounded like a painful chuckle reached his ears.

"Al-always… y-y-yours…"

Zoro went limp against him.

An agonized scream followed.

* * *

**And no! Zoro isn't dead! Sanji just thinks he is. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed my first fic for One Piece, and please maybe drop a review? I want to know how well I did and to see if I should write more! Maybe. Hopefully. Yep.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
